This invention relates generally to mobile devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for displaying a map having two scales on a such a device.
Digital maps are known as navigational aids that are typically interactive. These maps generally permit a user to modify a map display to show a different location or to change the scale of the map. Many of these maps also include a number of objects or symbols, such as common symbols for airports, hospitals, and the like. Many also show a symbol to represent a specific location requested by a user, which may include an endpoint, startpoint, or both for a particular journey requested by the user. Digital maps that provide navigation instructions are also known. These maps typically provide a small-scale map showing a recommended path for a particular journey, as well as optional large-scale turn-by-turn maps showing, in detail, significant steps of the journey.
Navigational digital maps that indicate a user""s current location are additionally known. These maps typically take advantage of global positioning system (GPS) technology to show a user""s current location on the digital map. These maps are often used as navigation aids, such as for a person driving an automobile, boat, or airplane. They generally include an indicator showing the user""s present location and the direction of travel. These maps also typically include common symbols representing the location of airports, hospitals, and the like.
In general, people tend to navigate using maps in two ways. First, many use a map showing detailed surroundings, such as street layouts, street names, buildings, and the like for detailed navigation. Second, many use certain visible or generally well-known landmarks for orientation and navigation, such as bodies of water, mountains, famous buildings, or other landmarks. These methods are not exclusive and most people use both methods for navigation. For example, in the case of a digital map providing directions from a startpoint to an endpoint, users tend to refer to a large-scale map showing the entire path with larger landmarks to generally orient themselves. Users then tend to refer to turn-by-turn detailed scale maps to view details such as street names for detailed navigation.
Each of these conventional maps typically shows only one scale at a time and is thus limited to providing either detailed large scale views with few, if any, landmarks included therein, or small scale views. For example, the turn-by-turn maps of the previous example typically do not include landmarks and other prominent features outside of the detailed view. As such, the user can easily become disoriented, and must zoom in and out to re-orient himself or herself using landmarks or other known features. On the other hand, the smaller scale views, which may include many landmarks for orienting the user, are generally not detailed enough for detailed navigation purposes.
The present invention provides a system and method for displaying a map having two simultaneously displayed scales. The map generally includes a detail area located in a substantially central portion of the map, which preferably includes a local or detailed scale, and an object area located in a peripheral portion of the map, which preferably includes a smaller scale. Objects are shown in the object area in orientations related to the detail area. Accordingly, a user may generally navigate using landmarks and other known objects in the object area for orientation, as well as street names, buildings, and other details shown in the local scale for detailed navigation. Thus, when focusing on local scale details, such as when following the steps of a route, a user can remain properly oriented through objects shown in the object area.
According to one embodiment of the invention, the map is a digital map displayed on a mobile computing device. As such, the map is generally interactive and modifiable. A user can, therefore, modify the detail area, the object area, or both. For example, the user can change the scale or location shown in the detail area. Further, the user could change or modify some or all of the objects shown in the object area. For example, the user may want to see all of the tall buildings in his general location as objects for use in navigation. In another example, the user may want to know where his home is at all times. Accordingly, he could add his home as a permanent object that would always be visible in the object area. If his home is a great distance away such that it is not within the current map view and scales, a permanent object representing his home may be continuously shown in its proper orientation or alignment with the center of the map, but not necessarily its proper location. In a further example, the user may be a tourist who wants to know where his hotel, the airport, and famous landmarks are as a way to better understand his new environment.